


xlog下部 第四章

by flyyahigh_07



Category: Lay兴
Genre: Lay兴 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyyahigh_07/pseuds/flyyahigh_07





	xlog下部 第四章

纯净的温水被小口小口的仔细喂给艺兴，经过那纤细的脖颈和喉咙，一点一滴进入艺兴的身体，一如三年前Lay把自己的健康和希望一点点的送给艺兴。直到水喂完了，艺兴仍环着Lay的脖子，他被Lay压在身下，小心的一遍遍亲吻着那张甜美如蜜的小嘴。  
渐渐的Lay有些失控，火热的吻滑落在颈窝，艺兴不自觉的颤抖了一下，惊醒了沉溺其中的Lay，也让艺兴意识到，自己的衬衣不知何时已经掉了三颗扣子，前襟几乎大开着。  
Lay强迫自己从艺兴身边离开，背对着他坐在床边喘气，一边说道，“对不起。”  
艺兴扣扣子的手停住了，看着Lay的背影忽然觉得鼻子发酸，那个人说的真对，眼睛是会骗人，可是心不会，明明知道Lay是最疼自己的，当时怎么就是不信他呢……  
艺兴揉了揉眼睛，跪着伏趴在Lay背后，紧紧搂着他的腰说，“Lay，你别走……我认错……”  
“我不走”，Lay说道，“只是我不想这样要你，不想你只在喝醉的时候需要我。”  
艺兴身体僵了下，Lay以为自己话说重了，连忙转过头看去，艺兴却直接送上一吻，又整个人窝回Lay怀里，嗫哚着小声说，“那个，其实，我没喝醉。”  
艺兴确实没喝醉，出道前经纪人哥哥给他专门训练过，按今天的量级顶多就是个五分醉，但酒壮的却是十分胆。  
Lay这才明白了，看来小家伙是知道什么了，可是脸皮儿薄又怕自己不原谅他，这才仗着酒劲来撒娇求宠幸，真是三年一点也没变，明知做错了却只敢偷偷别扭着撒娇，一副你如果不原谅我就是辜负真心的模样，偏偏自己还最吃他这套……艺兴看着Lay的表情估计他想明白了，窘迫的捂着脸往后退，被Lay一把按倒，Lay勾起嘴角说道，“我可还没原谅你呢，就想跑……”  
艺兴垂着眼委屈的说，“是你刚才说不要我的…”  
“现在我想要了……”

艺兴从没想过Lay的“要”是这种风格，扣子被扯掉，裤子更是直接被扒了，白皙的身体满是Lay的气息和吻痕。  
Lay分开艺兴的双腿，专注的看着那神秘的穴口，艺兴被他拨弄的浑身颤抖，可怜兮兮的说，“我身上都是酒气，能先洗澡吗……”  
Lay已经是箭在弦上，低声说道，“晚点一起洗，我尝过了，现在只有我的味道，和你的味道。”  
说完，Lay猛的挺身进入，突如其来的火热和硬挺让艺兴忍不住喊了出来，清澈的嗓音带着情欲，让Lay欲罢不能。  
尽管已经用手指扩张过，艺兴里面仍然紧的厉害，Lay一次次顶住来自四面八方的压力，让自己任意驰骋在这片只属于他的火热里。每一声甜蜜呻吟都是对他的认可，每一次吸吮挤压都是对他最私密的挽留，Lay看着身下任由自己为所欲为的艺兴，眼眶有些发热，也有些发酸。  
艺兴几乎喘不过气，嘟囔着抱怨Lay的努力，“你这是报复么，因为我之前欺负你？”  
Lay轻笑出声，那些欺负根本不算什么，有几个人会像艺兴一样，给人浇了冰水又来探病，故意抢走他的午饭，然后回报一顿更好的晚餐，只因为还记挂着这个他的多病体质。相比那些，Lay更在意的是艺兴的冷言冷语，有时比刀刺还疼。  
想到这儿，Lay俯下身吻住那让人又爱又恨的小嘴，不想再听到伤人的话，只要好好的回应。  
艺兴被吻到有些头晕，Lay也没有放开，几个模糊的字眼从交叠的唇边漏了出来，是艺兴黏黏的低泣，“Lay，对不起。”  
Lay听到了，身体力行的回应，他加快速度次次到底，引出了艺兴的泣声和轻颤，直到把热流深深汇入艺兴身体最深处，艺兴被烫到全身发抖，这一刻，Lay觉得，为了守住艺兴，他做的这一切都值得。


End file.
